


Under It All I Can Feel You Breaking

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Glimmer (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, or ig just wrestling if ur innocent, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: Catra and Glimmer get lonely (and horny) on the Velvet Glove
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Under It All I Can Feel You Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading, this is my first (public) take on smut and I was pretty impressed with myself so I figured I would post it on here. Lmk how you like it! And pray my dad or college board doesn't find it!   
> **** happens post season four, pre season 5, or just before save the cat, whatever you think works best. 
> 
> for my dear friend, kim

Empty. Space was empty. Sure, there were stars, thousands of them. She thinks she heard Bow or one of his dads once say that they were lightyears away, so even up in space, thousands of miles away from home, she would never get to touch one. It felt minimalistic, even with the stars in uniform, appearing to be at inches distance- the sky should have seemed more clutter than it looked but it was absolutely empty. 

If she was magically able to break the one window she had in her cell, and not die from suffocation, she could scream into the vastness. And even with all those stars, no one would hear. It should’ve been comforting, to scream without disturbing anyone but it only caused a sense of eeriness to what was already super creepy.

At least her cell provided the most basic things: a desk, chair (that she had, granted, thrown at the force field keeping her captive more than she could count), a comfy enough bed with pillows, and simple sheets. There were things to keep her entertained, she figured, a journal where she could scribble her thoughts and “devotions” to the Horde, a published book on his conquest (which, who would read? Aren’t his servants just mindless clones?), and nothing more than that. Glimmer could count Catra if she was allowed to talk to her.

Their meetings had become sparse, only in the “nights,” where Prime would spend hours recharging and carding through the memories of his clones (soldiers? Children? How did he make so many?) and to be completely honest, Glimmer found herself waiting for the next time they would meet, her and Catra, she was nice under all the snark and growling, funny even and just occasionally sweet.  _ Occasionally.  _ Still an asshole, though.

Still kinda killed her mom. Still kinda tried to wipe their entire planet off the face of existence, which, by the way, was already at the edge of the universe so she figured if Catra did get away with that, no one else would’ve gotten hurt. Still, killed her mom. In a weird domino effect kind-of-way. Still fucked in the head. Not all forgiven, but she couldn’t pick and choose the company now.

In the head, people had been at her door for minutes now, Glimmer could feel their presences, an air of discomfort and complete emotional ineptness. If Catra had her smell, which she learned was magnified, Glimmer had this. 

“Come in,” she speaks tensely like she’s still down on Etheria posing as queen. There’s no queen of space, she thinks.

The green glass dissipates, Catra’s ink-covered arm is held by a pure white hand, quickly pulling the lithe girl into the cell with her and closing it once more. The clone left without explanation, working in silence as usual. But this was different, Glimmer looked from the door back to Catra, who was now holding her arm close to her and  _ trembling.  _ Shaking. 

Weak. 

Her blood boils in two contradictory ways: first, she looks pathetic and she absolutely deserves whatever she got just now. The universe owes it to all the people she hurt to make her pay. If the war didn’t teach her a plain mask of indifference, something so usual to Catra, Glimmer would be grinning, kicking her down more.

But Catra didn’t deserve that, either, Glimmer thinks. She absolutely does and doesn’t, because Catra is the closest thing she has to a  _ friend  _ right now and Glimmer doesn’t like seeing her friends hurt. 

“What happened?” Glimmer remains in a taut position, even if Catra wasn’t looking she needed to be on guard.

“Y’know,” she’s breathing heavily, “the usual. Stuck my nose somewhere it shouldn’t have been stuck. One of Prime’s goons caught me, and you can figure out the rest on your own, Sparkles.”  _ Ah, of course, that bite. How could she forget?  _ “What do you feel bad for me or something? Princess?”

She has yet to consider that under all that bite is a core of self-hatred and that Catra is more pathetic than she seems.

“Just trying to help,” she grumbles, slipping down to the cool floor where Catra is hunched over. She didn’t see it before, but Catra was bleeding, from her jaw, a nasty gash hid behind peach fuzz. There was another at her eye and her helmet had been cracked, a small fracture at worst. Glimmer went to slip it off.

Of course, “What do you think you’re doing?” Those instincts, always so sharp, Catra jumped back. Glimmer stays quiet.

A moment passes and she really tries to keep it in but it just slips out, “You’re pathetic.”

She doesn’t have to look but Catra sucks in a breath, she sounds taken aback before she says something with her usual smarm, “well, look who’s talking, Princess.”

Her arms shoot out, grabbing Catra by the opening at her chest, quickly pulling her in and tossing her on the bed behind them. Glimmer stands, heaving from the amount of force she just used for the first time in months, watching Catra, who’s laying flat but staring at Glimmer with shock. She takes her momentary defeat to get onto the bed and to force Catra to stay down. She didn’t have to touch her to pin her, her arms already at the sides of her shoulders, and her eyes keeping her in place, reading what little emotion Catra had on her face.

Or, you could see it in passing. Catra was easier to read than expected. Whenever something changed, in the plan or unexpected, her facade slipped and there was just a girl, torn by war and abuse, affected by her surroundings just like everyone else. Glimmer liked that much better than any of Catra’s usual conniving. 

Glimmer let a small smile play at her lips, a little evil. “What are you gonna do to me?” Catra is breathless, crystal eyes wide. 

She doesn’t know, her brain acting on basic primal instinct. At that moment, she couldn’t remember Bow, or Etheria, or Adora, or her dead mom and seemingly alive dad, all she could think about was getting even. 

Glimmer kisses her. It’s unreturned, she can feel how Catra’s lips are sewn shut but still so warm, pulsing from the loss of blood and doing their best to heal. They should be chapped, but they're surprisingly soft. Just like Catra.

Who looks back up at her, for a moment, searching for an understanding once Glimmer pulls back to her own surprise.  _ Why did I just do that?  _ Glimmer can’t apologize or pull away because Catra is cupping her cheeks with her  _ soft  _ palms, and bringing her back in for another searing kiss.

Their teeth clashed together, tongues quickly slipping into one another’s mouths, and they sucked one another in. She thinks of Bow at this moment, who she shared her first kiss with. They wanted it to be special and with someone they knew, and as much as she wanted that nearly more than anything ever, their kiss was chaste and just a peck. This was war. Passion. Fury. Hurt. A semblance of comfort. Whatever it was, Glimmer couldn’t help but take more. 

She yanked back on impulse and heard a silent  _ whine  _ from the girl below her. Glimmer observes Catra’s stance, she’s protecting whatever dignity she has left by keeping her arms crossed over her heaving chest, her eyes averted to protect her from Glimmer’s gaze, a soft blush plays at her cheeks. Sure, she’s looked at Catra before but never like this, she never noticed how tight her suit strained across her breasts, despite her small build. Catra was a silent kind of beautiful, under all that bitterness.

“Who knew you were such a bottom,” she interrupts her own thoughts with something more interruptible.

“Shut up!” Glimmer thinks she’s going to hit her with one of the pillows or just flat out punch her, but she doesn’t, she’s still underneath her after a moment passing.

“Do you want more?” Glimmer jeers playfully, eyebrows quirked. Another moment passes and she still doesn’t have an answer, but Catra doesn’t bother to move. She moves one hand from the bedding and goes to squeeze Catra’s bruised jaw, forcing her to look at her, “now I know it’s hard for you to ask for what you want, so just nod and I’ll give you it. Nod for me.”

The command in her shocks her but she doesn’t let it show, she uses it to the best of her ability, ignoring all pressing matters screaming at her in her ear. 

Most of all, Catra nods and Glimmer goes in for another kiss, moving over to completely straddle the girl beneath her. 

She halts kissing after what seemed like hours, honestly, Catra’s a good kisser and her tongue is magic, but she moves to her jaw, mouthing at the sharp bone there and leaving a particularly hard kiss at the girl’s bruise. Catra winces and whines, moving a free hand up to Glimmer’s clothed shoulder, claws latching onto her cape which she wants nothing more to remove.

“Off,” she growls and Catra obeys, her hand falling lamely at her side. She watches her with wide eyes as Glimmer removes her cape, pushing down her bodysuit to reveal her shimmery bra- it’s the closest she can get to taking off her shirt in this.

“Now it’s your turn,” Glimmer tauntingly whispers, almost taunting as she eases off of her and keeps all her weight at the girl's hips. 

Catra squirms beneath her, arching her back and pushing out her chest to unclip her top from behind. Once she gets all the latches, the girl is free from her top but the leather shrug remains, and oh- 

She’s not wearing a bra. Glimmer should’ve considered this earlier since Catra pretty much sauntered around in a corset and wasn’t very well endowed, she really doesn’t need chest bindings or anything to keep her supported. Luckily, Glimmer doesn’t mind at all.

They’re furry, Glimmer thinks as she goes to cup one, squeezing it softly. She hears Catra gasp and she almost thinks Catra is going to move away but she actually welcomes it, so Glimmer takes both of her hands to toy with her tits, pinching her nipples. All Catra can do under her is writhe and moan softly, it’s nice to have this much power and control over someone who always seems to one-up you.  _ I win this one, Catra.  _

“You like it when I play with your tits?” Glimmer pokes, tweaking her nipple again and she nearly convulses. Why does she look so hot like this? Why is she enjoying this? Who is this person pretending to be Glimmer and who’s pretending to be Catra right now? “Tell me. Say you like it when I play with your tits.”

She dodges her harsh gaze, considering all her options and realizing she has no option but to say it. “I- I like it when you…”

“When I what?” oh, this is fun.

“I wasn’t finished!” Catra grunts, quickly returning to her timid state, “I like it when you play with my tits,” it comes out as a grumble, that’s not gonna stand.

“Louder,” her hands pressing into her itty bitty waist, thumbing at her ribs almost painfully.

“I like it when you play with my tits!” she yells, “now,  _ please,  _ don’t stop.”

Oh my, she’s begging. Glimmer beams menacingly at her, “all you had to do was say it.”

Her lips latch onto one nipple, playing with the other as her tongue laves the bud. Catra moved her clawed hand to her hair, carding through her locks and pulls. 

“More,” Catra breathes out, eyelids pinned shut as she asks oh so kindly, trying to force her other breast wantonly into her mouth. 

“You’ll have to keep your eyes open, love,” she says as she lightly blows onto her nipple.

Her eyes snap open and she stares at Glimmer with whatever attention she has left. She smirks, slowly sinking down to the neglected nipple and sucking.

“Ah!” Her hands fly to her back, clawing at the soft skin. “Please,” the word sounds like heaven’s chimes, “let me touch you.”

She’s doing her best to pull Glimmer up to take off her bra but she won't budge.  _ Wasn’t she supposed to be stronger than this?  _ Glimmer moves away again to unclip it herself and her breasts fall rather impressively on her torso as she flings the bra to the side.

Catra shoots up and nearly knocks Glimmer off of her pinned legs, she grabs them both with her small hands, claws poking at her as she digs in.

“Be careful with those claws,” she actually doesn’t mind them all that much, imagines that Catra is in such a hazy trance that she can’t control all her primal instincts to be unsheathed but still, Glimmer’s in control.

She didn’t tell Catra or command her to look at her boobs like they were the whole world and all the stars outside their cell but Catra still does, unable to avert her gaze.

“Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna look?” Catra gets to it, quickly pointing her mismatched gaze onto Glimmer and back to her breasts, squeezing them and diving her face in between the middle of them.

“They’re so big,” she can hear Catra muffle a groan, hands toying with them like she’s weighing two things of fruit. A little humiliating but she appreciates the praise, her face flushing when Catra starts leaving small nips and kisses at them, clawed fingertips digging into her dusty brown nipples, eventually finding and equally, stabby mouth their soon after, Catra’s canines leaving a harsh bite around her areola. 

“Hey,” Glimmer halts her, pulling the girl bag from her hair, another whine comes from damaged lips. Glimmer forces her back on the bed again, Catra once again letting out a light squeal in surprise.

“It’s my turn to play, what do you say we get these off?” she toys at her tight-fitted pants, Catra quickly agrees and turns to the girl above her to help her get them off.

After some shimmying, Catra’s completely nude, well almost- Glimmer goes back to what she meant to do moments ago and slides off the girl’s helmet. Now, she’s completely nude and Glimmer goes to take off her own complicated pants, Catra watching hungrily.

Glimmer sits on top of the girl’s soft fuzzy thighs, the fur slightly matted there, and keeps one thigh in between Catra’s legs to give her access to her apex, but for now, it's a firm knee to her wet center as she considers how to take her.

“Wish we were back home,” she slides a warm palm along Catra’s torso and stops at her breast, “so I could fuck you with my dildo, you would look so pretty wrapped around something so pink and  _ sparkly.”  _

She half expects Catra to bite back, chide her, or scratch the girl's eyes out, but she just moans in turn, squirming beneath her.  _ I want that,  _ she can nearly hear her say, maybe she’s imagining things.

“For now my fingers will have to do,” another hand moves to her face again, prying apart panicked lips and dipping her fingers again. “Suck.”

To her near surprise, she does. Prickly tongue swiping at chubby fingers, lips, and cheeks pulling to suck, she’s never had someone be so good for her. For her. 

A few moments pass and she’s still unrelenting, this girl is needy. Glimmer decides to give her some grace and pull her domineering hand away. “Good girl, you’ve been so good to me.”

Catra buckles, arching up and grinding against her knee, silently begging for more. Glimmer, oh so kindly, slips her spit-covered fingers into the girl's wet heat, kissing the girl once more as she forces her fingers in, Catra groans into her mouth, purring from all the affection, having it vibrate back into Glimmer’s mouth and she nearly groans too.

Hastily, she curls her knuckles, scratching at the spongy patch that she would if it were her own. She’s never done this before on someone else, but Catra doesn’t seem to know or care, accidentally nipping at her plump lip.

Glimmer falls into a pattern, moving back, plunging forward, and curling- over and over again till Catra’s nearly sobbing from all the pressure, soon adding a third finger. Against her lips she hears a silent scream, a  _ yes yes yes yes yes.  _

“No,” she slides her fingers out, Catra clenching at her fingers involuntarily to keep her in, she looks at her with a lidded shock. “You can’t cum until I tell you to.”

_ “No,”  _ she pleads quietly, “please, please let me cum.”

Interesting, Glimmer was going to tell her to beg already but since she’s already doing it she gives Catra a pass, slipping her fingers back in at Catra’s delight, her eyes fluttering shut.

“No, you have to look at me,” she accepts the commands automatically, pouring all she has left into Glimmer, “tell me how good my fingers feel.”

“So good,” she gulps to hold back another likely loud moan, “so good so good so  _ good.  _ So full, please don’t stop.”

Glimmer thinks, after the year of her reign, she’s never made someone beg like this. Obviously, she wasn’t always cruel but Catra deserved this, though a little backwards, maybe it would teach her something.

She curls her fingers again, pumping with it and soon Catra shakes, whimpers pouring from beautiful but broken lips. She nearly cries as she breaks, her eyes forced to shut to protect herself from her own vulnerability, she’s a disaster that already happened.

In her aftershocks, Glimmer finds it a good time to pull out, Catra making no effort to keep her inside. She seems at peace like this, not much fight left but not as eerie as when she first saw her in the Fright Zone, almost delighted to have nothing left. Glimmer lays down beside her, watching her breathing simmer down back to her normal pace.

“Woah,” she sighs, looking back at Glimmer with something indescribable in her gemstone eyes. Glimmer didn’t expect a thanks in the first place, she expected violence, pretending this never happened, throwing herself out the air shoot, a small “Woah” was more than she could ever ask for. Glimmer has to kiss her at that moment, a soft peck compared to what happened moments before. 

“Please,” that word shoots down to her core, “let me return the favor?” Catra’s hands already at her hip, looking at her expectantly.

“Sit on my face,” she responds, “then you can treat me.”

She understands what she means and nods determinedly, pulling her limbs together and waiting for Glimmer to lay back, slowly, she swings her toned legs around her face and sinking down to where her core is right on her mouth, clit on full pink lips, twitching with expectation.  _ Not yet.  _ Catra takes her time, using her flexibility to lick down Glimmer’s stomach, kissing her belly button before making it to the apex of her thighs. 

It becomes a race to who can cum first, sure she’s wound up after all of that but she didn’t take into consideration that Catra’s such a tight ass who’s  _ severely touch starved,  _ eager to please and to be pleased. 

Catra always had the meanest mouth- tongue gliding across her folds and lapping up her slick, Glimmer nearly came just from one lick. If her mouth weren’t so busy, she’d probably say something cheesy yet so snide, she’s glad that she’s busying herself. Glimmer tries to keep up, copying whatever Catra does to her with much more fervor, squeezing and slapping her ass to get her closer to finishing- causing Catra to moan and purr against her clit, grinding against Glimmer’s face.

“Harder,” she says before diving back in, with a voice so scratchy and weak that Glimmer has no choice but to abide by. Testingly, she slaps the girl's ass again and gets an immediate reaction.

“Who knew you were so into spanking?” she halts and Catra groans.

“Shut up and do it again,” she bites back.

She doesn’t have much room with Catra’s thighs on top of her shoulders but she does what she can, pushing Catra slightly to the side so she can get a better hold on her ass. She clutches it like a vice, juggling the fat in between her fingers, occasionally patting the other cheek. So it’s been noted that Catra’s a tight ass, sure, but she never noticed that she had such a fat ass. 

Whatever she does to Catra comes back to her, the girl above her picking up the pace to save herself from coming first, involuntarily purring into Glimmer’s core and swiping over her clit and entrance, it almost causes Glimmer to start purring. 

Her temples clench in anticipation for the something bigger to come, she does her best to focus but stars dance her vision and she has to clench her eyes shut. Catra’s pushed her off tons of cliffs in the past but this may be the highest and it’s never felt so good to fall. 

Soon after Glimmer comes, Catra comes too, they fall from their highs together, and eventually, Catra slides off of Glimmer, holding her gaze as she licks her lips and falls back onto the mattress.

“Well, princess?” her smarm is back, “how was that?”

She couldn’t even care, “amazing.”

Catra muses, letting Glimmer fall into her embrace, “yeah, that was pretty cool.”

“Now let’s never talk about that again.”

“Agreed.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter! @identiddycrisys
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
